Clinging onto Nothing?
by obsessivecastledisorder
Summary: Melinda Gordon gets a call and two worlds collide... I really stink at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone. Okay well I attempted to add a second chapter and ended up basically screwing up my story so I deleted it. Welcome to the new one. To all my reviewers srry there is not any more details... I accidentally deleted the only copy of this chapter so I had to rewrite it from memory.**

* * *

Clinging onto Nothing?  
Chapter One:  
Ghost Whisperer P.O.V.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*  
"Hello, Melinda Gordon." Melinda didn't recognize the number but she was used to the 'unknown calls' by now.  
"Hello. I'm Detective Kate Beckett. I'm a homicide detective at the NYPD."  
"You mean in New York?"  
"Yes."  
"Ok, um... no offense, but why are you calling me." Melinda stuttered.  
"Well, do you know a Becca Clarksin?" Melinda's head whirled with images and memories of her.  
"Yes, why?" She heard Kate pause for a moment.  
"Well she was murdered. We found no realtives." Melinda was confused.  
"Then why are you-"  
"When we found her body she was clutching a piece of paper with your name and phone number on it. So since we can't call her parents we thought that we could maybe talk to you. If you don't mind coming to New York until this case is over." Melinda looked at her husband.  
"Can you hold on for just a moment?" Melinda heard Kate's muffled 'yes' and put her hand over the reciever.  
"Who is it?" Aiden asked while he ate his chicken fingers.  
"Detective Kate Beckett from the NYPD. She needs to talk to us."  
"NYPD, as in 'New York Police Department'?" Melinda nodded. "When do we need to be there?"  
"I'm guessing as soon as we can." Jim nodded. "Tomrrow?" Jim nodded again.  
"How long?"  
"Until the case is over." Jim thought for a moment and then set off to make travel plans and tell the hospital that he needed to take off on a family emergency.  
"I'm back, we'll be there tomorrow afternoon." She heard a sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.  
"Thank you."  
"See you tomorrow." Melinda hung up.  
*Thud*  
"AIDEN! JIM! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?" She screamed up the stairs.  
"PACKING!" came her simultaneous answer. She laughed to herself and went up the stairs to help.

* * *

**There you go! Remember... if you review I give you a virtual 20 dollar bill!**


	2. Chapter 2

Clinging To Nothing?  
Chapter 2 Castle P.O.V.

"So what did she say?"  
"Who, Castle?"  
"Melinda Gordon!" Was he really bouncing in his seat?  
"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon with her family." Beckett got up and with Castle following at her heels they went to the break room.  
"So what do we do now?"  
"I'm gonna get my coffee and go sit at my desk and do my ever growing pile of paperwork and you can go home and write. I don't want Gina to bite my head off again. I always have to remind her that I have a gun."  
"Okay then. Until tomorrow Kate." Castle walked out of the breakroom and walked to the elevators and went home while Kate stood there frozen. She was clutching her coffee cup so tightly that she thought that it would break.  
'Did he just say my first name? And when he did why did I get butterflies in my stomach and wish that he would say my name more often?' Kate thought to herself. 'I'm going home. I'm so not going to be able to focus now.' And she left.

"Hey Melinda, I'm Detective Kate Beckett and this is Richard Castle. I'm so glad you could come on such short notice." They all shook hands and sat down in one of the conference rooms.  
"No problem. This is my husband Sam and our son Aiden." Melinda said gesturing to the two males in her presence.  
"Nice to meet you too."  
"Mommy, Mommy..." Aiden tugged on Melinda's shirt whispering something in her ear and pointing to the doorway. Beckett and Castle turned their heads to where the little boy had pointed to find nothing. They looked back at the Gordon's and saw that Melinda was now whispering in her husband's ear. All he did was nod.  
"Is everything alright?" Kate asked cautiously. Melinda looked at her husband and he nodded again. Melinda took a deep breath and started.  
"Okay you are probably not going to believe me when I tell you, but please keep an open mind." Melinda pleaded and Castle and Beckett hesitantly nodded. " My son and I can see ghosts." She paused watching their reactions. They both looked shocked then surprisingly intrigued. "And we just saw one."  
"What did the ghost look like?"  
"It was a young girl. She had light brown hair tied in a ponytail. She had scars on her face and arms. She had chocolate brown eyes and she was terrified. She kept saying trust them trust them and she was saying, find him, find him. She also said something about a letter." Beckett pulled out a picture and laid it down for Melinda to see. Silently asking if the ghost looked like their latest victim. Melinda nodded.  
"Do you know what the ghost meant by 'find him' and the letter?" "She may be referring to her brother, but it could be a brother or something like that and I don't have a clue about any letter." Beckett looked over to Aiden when she noticed that he was sitting on the floor drawing on a piece of paper. Melinda must have noticed to because she got up and walked to where he sat and touched the photo. She stood there for a minute and then took her hand away quickly. Aiden didn't seem to notice he just kept drawing.  
"Is everything alright Melinda?" Melinda looked kind of frantic at this point. To Beckett she looked like she knew something else but she couldn't tell them. She then looked down at Aiden and Beckett turned to Castle.  
"Castle will you please take Aiden out into the bullpen and give him a tour of the precint. Except the morgue please." Castle nodded and walked over to where Aiden was.  
"Hey there buddy! What do you say to a tour of the precint?" Aiden got a huge grin on his face and nodded. Castle grabbed Aiden's drawing giving it to Beckett on his way out.  
"Melinda, what does this mean and why did you look like something else has happened when you touched it?" Beckett knew she was getting kind of pushy but she needed the information.  
"Look, my son and I are connected. I get visions from him. But he never remembers a single one. Thank you for getting him out of here. I really don't want him to know that. But the crescent has something to do with a building of some sort. I don't know which one. The tree is something about life because that's how it was described in my vision." She paused for a moment. "In my vision a little girl was drawing. She was always drawing symbols on something. Someone in my vision asked her what they mean and she told them. The last one there is a glass. She described it as fate. If your glass falls and breaks then you die painlessly. If it falls and cracks you will suffer before your death and if it never falls life will soon tip it over for you."  
"Okay, wow." Melinda snapped her head over to the doorway which was empty.  
"Who is the him Becca?" Melinda said to the empty doorway. "I thought you knew your brother was dead. No. So who is the him and what is so important about that letter?" Melinda sat there apparently listening to someone.  
"Is Becca here?" Beckett asked. Melinda nodded. "Look Becca, I need to know who I'm supposed to find so that I can catch the guy who did this to you. Wait, is the him you're referring to the man that killed you?" When Beckett looked like she was going to continue Melinda put her finger to her mouth signaling her to be quiet for a moment.  
"Look, he was there. He watched me die! He just saw the man run off. If you can find him then you'll find the letter." Becca said. Then she vanished. Melinda sat back and Beckett took it as her cue to continue.  
"What did she say?"  
"She said that there was someone. Someone other than the man that killed her. She said he watched her die." Melinda said. As Beckett was about to speak Castle and Aiden came back into the room.  
"Mommy, I saw more shinies. They were walking with us. Cassidy was there too." Aiden sat on his father's lap.  
"The shinies are ghost children that have crossed into the light. My son can see them. They saved me from the shadows." Melinda spoke without hesitation at the dectective and writer's confused gaze.  
"Well thank you Melinda, Sam, and Aiden. Thank you for coming to see us. You may help out with this case as much as needed. I will call with updates. How long will you be staying here?"  
"Until the end of the case and I can crossover Becca." Beckett and Castle stood up and shook hands with Melinda and Sam. Castle fist-bumped Aiden and then Aiden hugged Beckett's leg. She bent down and gave him a proper hug, which surprised Castle.  
"Thank you."  
"You looked like you needed a hug." And with that they all left the conference room.

"You would make a terrific mother Kate." Melinda said. Kate blushed, and as Kate walked back to her desk Melinda grabbed Castle's arm. She then lead him into the break room.  
"Did you need something?"  
"Did Kate lose someone close to her?" Castle hesitated but then eventually nodded.  
"Did she lose her mother by any chance?" Again he hesitated. He didn't think it was his place to answer these questions.  
"Yes and why?"  
"There is a woman. She is standing behind her just watching her. She is smiling and she looks happy." Before Castle could say anything Melinda continued though she wasn't speaking to him anymore. "Why haven't you gone into the light?"  
"Well my Katie is a cop and I don't want her to get hurt. I mean, after my murder she lost herself."  
"Look as soon as I get Becca to cross over I want you to talk with her and her father so that they can get some closure and so that you know she's safe."  
"Well I know she'll be safe if she'll just admit it to him already." The ghost pointed her thumb at Castle.  
"Admit what to Castle?" Castle's head perked up.  
"That she loves him. She won't admit it to anyone though."  
"Well I need to cross this ghost over so that I can get on that."  
"Crossing her over isn't going to be the difficult task it's him you'll have to worry about." And with that the ghost of Johannah Beckett vanished.  
- 


End file.
